


End Games

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2.11 spoilers, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before battle, Frank and Jenny take a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Games

**Author's Note:**

> Being way behind but spoiled, I'm not even sure if this scene can work in the episode timeline, but it's not like that ever stopped me before...

"Crane... Give us a moment, will you?"

Crane turns towards him, lips pressed into a thin line, his whole demeanour crackling with barely contained impatience. He says, "Captain," at the same time as Jenny says, "Frank," but Frank stands his ground. 

"Look, I'm about to wield a sword that could kill a demon heralding the End of Days." He keeps his voice level with difficulty. "I don't think a minute is too much to ask for." 

He's not sure who's he's directing that at but it's Jenny who looks down and when she looks up again it's to Crane, giving him a quick nod. He makes a noise that Frank's only ever heard a horse making before but he goes to the truck, leaving Jenny and Frank alone. 

When he's sure Crane is out of earshot, Frank takes a step towards Jenny. "Not quite the better world I hoped to see you in," he says, taking another step closer to her and taking a chance, reaching out and taking her hand in his. 

He's half expecting her to snatch it away but she doesn't. Instead she looks down again, shakes her head. "If there was any other way..." 

There's a tremor in her voice he's rarely heard and he pulls at their joined hands, pulling her close so that their bodies are pressed together. Their hands stay joined as his other hand goes around her waist, hers going to rest on his back.   He feels as well as hears the shuddering breath she inhales and he smiles as he presses a kiss to the top of her head. "So you mean this plan isn't because of any commitment issues you might have?" 

There's a surprised giggle as she lifts her head. "I don't have commitment issues," she tells him with a raise of one eyebrow. "Trust issues, on the other hand..."

Frank tilts his head. "So, what, I wield this sword and you know you can trust me, soul or no soul?" 

He's half joking, half serious, but Jenny's reply is fully the latter. "I know I can trust you, Frank," she says. "I've known that for a while now... I just haven't been able to tell you."

When she says something like that, looking at him like that, Frank's not sure how he's supposed to go anything other than kiss her. So he doesn't even try, instead brings his lips to hers and kisses her like the world is about to end. 

Which of course, it just might so he can't take the time he would like but after so long without being able to see and touch her, he'll take what he can get. 

When they part, he touches her cheek. "So... our end game?" 

Jenny doesn't blink. "Kill Henry. Kill Moloch. Save the world and your soul." She shrugs. "After that, we write our own ticket."

Frank smiles, liking the sound of both their end game and the ending of any games they might have been playing. "Then, Miss Jenny... let's go save the world."


End file.
